Talk:Troodon
I've Been a Member for Over a Year. Why is This Page Locked to Be? Not that I mean to cause a fuss, but I've been a member for over a year. Why am I locked out? --User:Kuchipatchi9 17:33, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Its just for protection of vandalism, since we've been having problems with this page. It'll be unblocked the day after one of us beats JP:TG, or sooner. -SP2562 02:21, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Why, exactly is it that the Troodons have glowing eyes in JPTG. It's really creepy, seriously. I understand they're nocturnal and everything but still. Overrated The Troodons are way overrated. I mean, in the game they seem like Velociraptors when scientific studies point that they were small almost harmless creatures that ate rats. Why do they make them seem like their awesome? 16:51, November 23, 2011 (UTC) The same question can be asked for the Compys and Pteranodons. It's a fantasy series, so don't worry about what's real and isn't real. Also they weren't harmless, they occasionally preyed on things as big as juvenile dinosaurs. :Jurassic Park isn't fantasy. It is supposed to be close-to-Science-fact. Things in the movies are claimed to be realistic by their producers.MismeretMonk 21:01, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :I know that, I just call any form of fiction focusing on an unrealistic concept a "fantasy". I'm quite aware that it is a well-researched and scientifically accurate sci-fi series. Heck, Jurassic Park changed the way we look at dinosaurs, if it weren't for Jurassic Park most of us, except for the really up-to-date scientists, would probably still be drawing tyrannosaurs as giant reptilian kangaroos with droopy tails and three fingers on each hand. T. Pectinodon's DNA These Troodons doesn't seem to be look like the real-life Troodon ever found, since they have glowing eyes and venomous saliva. I wonder what happened to their DNA? --VenT-rexBrennenburg, 08:49, April 1st 2012 (UTC) :what prove do you have that real Troodons didn't have glowing eyes and venomous saliva???? MismeretMonk 08:43, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :Telltale Games uses saliva for the Troodon so they can inject their venoms, because in the fossil record there are no prove that told Troodon inject their venom by fangs. Heck, the Troodon page says that these dinosaurs suffered heavy damage from Dr. Henry Wu's DNA tampering. I guess that's why they have such a shiny eyes. --VenT-rexBrennenburg, 16:33, April 1st, 2012 (UTC) ::Henry Wu wasn't involved with Troodons, it was ENTIRELY DONE by Laura Sorkin. Where is it said that "Troodon inject their venom by fangs"???? MismeretMonk 11:36, April 1, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, I was typed a wrong sentence. In the Troodon page (trivia), Telltale games cleverly justified that the Troodon using it's saliva to paralyze their prey, since, in the fossil record there wasn't any prove that Troodon inject their venom by their fangs (like a snake would). And thank you for correcting my opinion. I really appreciate it. --VenT-rexBrennenburg, 20:03, April 1st, 2012 (UTC) :::thanks I could help. Hope you'll correct me when I say something wrong.MismeretMonk 21:01, April 1, 2012 (UTC) I really wish people would stop complaining about the "inaccuracies" of the Troodon. How do they know what Troodon was in life, have they ever seen one? No! For all we know, Telltale could have been bang-on about Troodons. :So true.MismeretMonk 18:17, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ::For the one who typed about "people complaining about Troodon inaccuracies", who are you to judge? If you want to complain about it, get off from this wiki! --VenT-rexBrennenburg, 14:15, May 9th 2012 (UTC) :::I think he had a good point. Always when a dinosaur has a characteristic that isn't based on bones they say it is wrong. MismeretMonk 18:17, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ::: No, he didn't. It's a really stupid, circular argument. "Just because there's no evidence doesn't mean it's wrong" = COMPLETELY made up. Are you guys a bunch of kids or something? OttaSotta 18:31, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :::If you're gonna make a game about living dinosaurs you HAVE TO MAKE THINGS UP. If you only show what we KNOW, most of the time you can only show bones. Therefore, it is incorrect to say the Troodon's eyes are 'wrong' because there is no fossil evidence for it (did you know eyes don't fossilize easily). In the film the T. rex is chasing a Jeep while there is no evidence it could run that fast. There is also no evidence Ceratosaurus head was red, Brachiosaurus had a red crest, Procompsognathus hunted in groups, Pteranodon hunted large animals, Raptors could vocalise, etc. etc. But we don't shout @ all dino's in the movie "hey that is MADE UP, ITS WRONG!!!" :::"Are you guys a bunch of kids or something?" No, I'm a Master student Systems Biology. MismeretMonk 20:29, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, you still sound like a kid. And, yes. It is still made up. Your rant above doesn't change that. OttaSotta 01:40, May 11, 2012 (UTC) :::There's something I don't understand. If the Troodons are wiped out by the napalm bombing, does that mean they are extinct? Or they were also created in Isla Sorna? :::Um, perhaps the "it's completely made up" part? Also, people, stop capitalizing specific names -- even if they're made up, as in this case. It should be P. pectinodon. OttaSotta 15:05, May 10, 2012 (UTC)